Losing to Love
by crazyforbooks101
Summary: A visit to the Prefect Bathroom. A game with love. Will Draco win, or will he lose. Drarry Slash fic. Oneshot. Really fluffy in the end.


**Hello, guys! First Gay Fic, (not that I haven't read a fair share of my own). I am really trying to develop my writing style, so please excuse me if there are some things that you might not have preferred in this fic compared to my others (and vice versa to be honest).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Snow dripped from the windows in the Slytherin boy's dormitory. It often landed on the sill with and started piling on top of everything, so in the end, it looked like someone had pressed a white screen to half of the window in the boy's room.

Draco was actually surprised they even got a window, being in the dungeon and all. But he was a bit happy, though he would never admit it, a window brought some light into the cold, dim rooms. He was also quite happy that the down blanket, that Mother had owled to him a while back, provided the exact protection one needed from this harsh morning, it was currently wrapped around Draco's entire body and stopping at only half of his face. The not-so-gentle snores of his housemates filled the room where the gentle sunlight couldn't, and Draco knew that they were asleep.

He turned quietly onto his back, and with his pale fingers, pulled down the down blanket that covered a part of his face, signing a little with discomfort as the cold pinched his warm face. But the icy air was so refreshing that Draco inhaled, and when he exhaled, his breath could be seen, only proving his previous points. One who stayed in the Slytherin Dormitory would most likely be able to survive the harshest winters in Siberia, Draco mused silently, not that he had gone to Siberia. Quite rants filled his head and Draco left it there, but for a very good reason.

He was afraid of what he would find under that mass amounts of clutter, not that he didn't already know what was nestled under it. He was the one who put it there. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he turned in his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Never," he hissed under his breath, "Never." At that moment, Draco couldn't lay in his bed anymore and so he pushed himself up. Running his hand through his tousled blond hair, he went to grab his clothes.

He couldn't step into the regular baths, who knew who would just walk in and peek, not to mention the questionable sanitary baths. Becoming a Prefect for the use of the exclusive and nice bathrooms was something that Draco would also put on his list of things not to tell people. Honestly, his list had become so long, he had considered labeling it something. He clutched his robes and clothes and a fluffy towel before crawling out of the common room.

Draco liked the silence of empty hallways. Being with people, he learned since he was a kid, was like having to wear a mask and dance on broken glass in front of stares of expressionless marble statues, until his legs numbed and the mask melded into his face with the slick sweat. To him, "empty" meant no statues, no glass, and no mask; it meant a breath of fresh air.

The nearest Prefect bathroom was the one on the fourth level, which was a pain walking from the dungeons, but a few shortcuts and Draco could reach there without a problem. He footsteps felt heavy as he climbed up the staircases and passed snoozing portraits, not to mention his arms felt strangely tingly the closer he got to his destination. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as the tingles wouldn't go away and he silently wondered if it could be some of the protection spells surrounding Hogwarts; that happened sometimes. But there was something about the way that the shivers and tingles ran through the course of his bloodstream, all the way up to the heart, and his heart pumped with such vigor that Draco wondered what it could be.

Wait. His footsteps died, only the echo left sounding in the hall as Draco stood so still that one might think he was a replica rather than the person. He gulped, the quickening, shivering, and tingles usually only happened to him in one case. But there was no way that _he_ could be here, he wasn't even a Prefect. Draco chalked it up to the fact that he was near the Gryffindor tower, because it wasn't that far from the Prefect bathroom. So, he shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and brushes off the feeling as if an invisible hand stopping him.

Finally, he reaches the white marble door of the bathroom. In the stretch of the long expanse of the door, a picture of a red-haired siren giggles softly. She lays on the rock and combs her hair with a lavender shell comb with blue waves rolling languidly behind her. At the sight of seeing Draco though, her hand, that had been combing, drops the comb, and reaches to cover her mouth as her giggling grows louder and higher pitched. Draco frowns, he could swear that was intentional and that her siren-blue eyes seemed to look straight at him. He just ended up ignoring her an muttering the password ( _Sore Evol_ ; some kind of wizarding soap brand) and the siren giggles one last time before turning and opening the door.

Draco sighed as he took in larger than life bath and the cool tiles, nothing like the overly populated boy's bathrooms. Another perk of not using the boy's bathroom, Draco mused as he set down his clothes on the nearby bench and pulled his (very soft and comfy; of course) night gown over his head. He wouldn't have to meet that godsend awful ( _amazing_ )-

"Malfoy?"

* * *

That voice, it rang in Draco's head like the clear sweet chime of a bell. As if the bell rang to remind him that something came for him, something soft and beautiful and everything Draco, wanted. But, Draco had already began to swiftly pull the mask over his face and let the string snap on the back of his head, sending vibrations through his skull.

His mouth was formed into a nasty sneer and as Draco opened his mouth, he could taste the words that were about to come out like bitter juice. "Oh, if it isn't Potter the Prat. I didn't imagine I would see you here," he hissed, "You didn't make it as a Prefect right. What had happened, Dumbledore decided to demote you from being his pet." He spit out _pet_ with emphasis and hunched his shoulders a bit, so it gave off a hostile posture. He had being doing this for so long that eventually he learned exactly how to look and speak.

The hardest part was looking at Harry though, and Draco didn't feel ready. He took a deep breath and told himself that he'd done this before; it should be just as easy. Right? He turned and the first thing he thought of waking up in the morning only to meet the brightness of the sun. The green eyes seemed to engrave themselves into his brain, paint themselves a portrait of unspeakable things in his mind, because unspeakable is all that could go through his head. Harry Potter, the golden boy, stood shirtless and in sweats, with his hair mussed up from the bed, and glasses missing. Draco tried not to focus below the line of the black boxer that rested on his hip.

Did he always have these specks of gold in his eyes or was Draco imagining it? And how did he manage to hide those thick cords of muscles wrapped around his chest and triceps and biceps; oh how Draco wanted to run his hands along ever inch of that body. Every sodding inch.

A bit of drool unknowing pooled into Draco's mouth and in panic, Draco rushed to swallow it, instead effectively choking on it. Well bloody done, Draco growled at himself as he exploded into a hacking and coughing fit, you have made a complete fool of yourself.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, stepping forward, "Are you okay?"

Draco shot his hand forward, if fucking Potter came any closer, he would lose his control. "I am fine," Draco managed through his fit, "And what about, _cough_ , you Potter? Where are your, _cough cough_ , glasses, I thought you blind as a bat."

Harry pointed at his shirt folded in the corner with his glasses folded neatly on top of it. "I was going to hop into the tub," Harry explained, "But I rushed to the loo first. When I came out, there you were."

Draco scowled at him and reached to sit down on the bench, pondering his next move. This felt like a chess match against an undefeated powerful opponent and he was slowly losing all his pieces. Draco clutched his piece with shaking hands and the opponent whispered in her high pitched melodic voice, _What will you do now Draco?_

Draco raised his head, and decided the best way to fight his feelings was to pretend they didn't exist. "Well then, what are you waiting for Potter, a bloody invitation," Draco growled.

Harry looked at his with the most adorable look of confusion on his face, "What do you mean?"

Draco frowned, "We came here for a bath, and so we shall take one. Let's set our rivalries aside for a minute so we don't have to stink like goddamn pigs."

Harry opened his mouth and closed them a few minutes before just standing frozen. Draco smirked and decided to push him a little further. "What happened Potter," he grinned evilly, "Never changed in front of a boy before? Don't tell me your one of _them_."

The look of contempt and annoyance sent a shock of pain through Draco that Harry sent to him, and before Draco could question himself, Harry marched up to the bath and pulled off everything. Everything. Those gray sweatpants that was starting to irritate him so much, and those boundary-line black boxers. Draco's first instinct Draco had was to shut his eyes, and so he only got glance of glorious olive skin and could swear that he only had more muscle down there. The sound of skin hitting water and Draco tentatively opened his eye, Harry was submerged under the water completely. He must have filled the tub before Draco had come here, but he clearly hadn't put in any bubbles, so Draco wanted to avoid seeing anything under that clear blue water.

A few minutes of silence later, Harry emerged from the water, his black hair drenched to the color of ink and slicked back, with water dripping deliciously down that smooth skin. Draco was insane to have mentioned this, what the hell had been wrong with him.

As Harry's hands reached for the faucets he looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised and a smirk placed on his pale pink lips. "What happened, Draco," he challenged with a taunting voice, "I thought you were the one who was all in for this idea."

You, you happened, Draco thought desperately. But the challenge stirred something more in Draco, and he took a deep breath before standing up. The bubbles has flowed out of the faucets so he couldn't anything below Harry's torso. But on the other hand, the way the bubbles clung to waist and swallowed his body, it only seem to make everything worse. So he secured the invisible mask around his head and when Harry wasn't looking at him, he quickly shed his remaining clothes and entered the water.

Before fully going in though, Draco peeked at his distorted face in the reflection, but he already knew what he was going to find. A boy with a long skinny neck and face looked up at him with dull gray eyes. His wet hair, darker in color so it looked light yellow, now shagged over his forehead like an unattractive wet dog. He frowned but fully entered the water anyway. Draco nearly sighed at the feeling of the warm water against his cold body, and he sunk farther under water, half of his face submerged with bubbles.

He opened his eyes and watched Harry from the other side of the bathtub and Harry's back was still turned as he fiddled with the taps. Draco just watched for a moment how his back muscles moved before thinking he must say something, or else Harry might get suspicious.

"Why are you here?" Draco decided to ask, but underneath those bubbles, it came as _blurmmmp_.

Harry turned around and looked at him, "I am sorry, what?"

Draco pulled his head slightly above the water so his chin touched the tips of the foamy type of bubbles at floated over to him. "I said, 'What are you doing here'," Draco restated.

Harry sunk into the bath like Draco had and he replied smoothly, "Do you forget that I am the Quidditch Captain, Draco, or the immense amount of defeats that you faced still haven't done anything to your brain."

Draco scowled, he forgot that the bathrooms also allowed Captains to bathe. Defeated, he blew quietly blew bubbles in the water, furrowing his brows.

"Sorry."

Draco looked up startled, did that word actually come of Harry's mouth. "What?" Draco asked dumbfound, and he was nearly sure that his mouth hang agape.

Harry smiled tightly, "Sorry for insulting you. We have made a pact haven't we, ignoring our rivalries for a bit."

Draco clamped his mouth shut and tilted his head back, so it rested on the icy tiles. The bath water seemed to warm up his insides to, or was it that one word that was just uttered. "It's fine," Draco said before he could stop, "I insulted you before this too. Four and half times actually, so there is no way that I expect you to not to do the same."

With his eyes closed, Draco heard the distance chuckle, like music to his ears, and Harry asked humorously, "Half?"

"When I said stinking like goddamn pigs, I implied you were a pig," Draco muttered, but Harry heard it and it sent him in a fit of laughter. The heat in the body increased, but Draco just scowled. He, then out of curious, leaned his head back forward and opened his eyes. Harry was looking at him with a genuine beautiful smile on his face.

"You know," Harry grinned, "You said 'we', so you had implied that we were both pigs."

Draco held back a smile that was threatening to overtake his face, and he shrugged, "So, what if I am pig. What do I know." _Certainly not much if I am sitting in a bath with you, naked_.

Harry mutters something under his breath the Draco couldn't hear, but he was too lazy so he slumped his shoulders and looked away.

"You are quite interesting Malfoy," Harry grinned, "Pity I didn't see this side of you before. We could have been friends."

 _Friends_. The word rang through his head, course in his bloodstream along with the tingles, and met up with his frantically beating heart. His body felt like he had walked into a furnace and he cold didn't seem to be able to touch him. If this is how he felt when Harry had just _spoke_ to him, then how could he live if he ever touched him. Draco felt his mask slipping down his face, but with a feeble attempt, Draco pushed the mask back on so it laid sloppily on his face. Clearing his throat, he mustered his best annoyed voice, and said, "Don't get to ahead of yourself Potter. Just because I am too tired to try and pretend to be annoyed by you, doesn't mean we can go hand and hand down the fucking daisy lane."

He felt quite satisfied until Harry said in a confused voice, "Pretend?"

Oh Crap. He needed to get out of here fast. "I was joking Potter," but his voice was cracking and it wasn't as forceful as he wanted it to be. Draco tried to quickly waded to the stair of the tub to pull himself out, but the sound of rippling water coming from Harry trying to come to Draco didn't help. He reached the stairs and was about climb out, when Harry forcefully yanked his backwards. At the force of being pulled backwards, Draco slipped and went backwards, fully submerging in the water. Under the water, everything was silent, and only the sunlight streaming through the bubbles could be seen. His right hand, was clutching soft smooth skin, and tingled so much that Draco wanted to cut it off in irritation. But, at the same time, he never wanted to let go of the hand clutching him.

Suddenly, he was pulled back upright and Draco collided face-first with something solid. And warm. And _muscled_. Oh no, Draco gulped, how the hell was he going to get out of this now. He imagined himself back at chess board, and his opponent smiled sweetly as she knocked all of this pieces down and finally, too his queen. He looked up guilty as Harry as he questioned him with vigor. "Draco," Harry muttered "What do you mean 'pretend'? Draco, do you like me too?"

 _Too_? Draco felt as if the universe had sucked the air out of him, he was so lost that he didn't even notice that Harry had spoken his name. He felt empty and devoid of everything, but at the same time he never felt so full and satisfied. His chest seemed to contract and his body seemed to shake, but all he could do was press himself further into Harry's chest, and pray that he wouldn't be pushed away. His eyes squeezed shut and all he could see was darkness, but all he could feel was Harry. And love. _Checkmate_ , the words dripped down from his opponent's mouth from across the checked field, and with one shaking finger, Draco pushed his proud black king down.

He let out a sob as the mask fell from his face and landed in the water, floating to the ends of the tub. Tears seemed to automatically run from his eyes and Draco couldn't do anything, except stand there in his love's arms and feel the awful pain that coursed thorough him. Harry brought his arms tightly over him and sat down, leaned over the side so he can fully envelop Draco.

"Draco, speak to me," Harry whispered, "What's wrong? Tell me." The gentleness in his voice only made Draco sadder, and in a way more angry. Draco pushed himself off of Harry's chest and scowled angrily, his pale face dabbed with bright pink, and his eyes an angry red.

"You want to know what is bloody wrong," Draco asked angrily, sitting up from his position, "What is wrong it that I fucking like you Potter!"

Harry eyes widened in surprise, but Draco continued without letting him say anything. "And that can never happen because," his voice broke down, "Because... you will grow to love and marry a nice honest young witch or wizard who has good family and a good face." "And," Draco gulped, his voice now shaking, his head cast down, "And someone who didn't insult you and hurt you since they first met. Someone who isn't me." Draco finally mustered the courage and sat straight up, looking directly into Harry's eye, "I am not good for you Potter, I never will be," Draco said as forcefully as he could, but it still sounded to weak in his ears, "It is just God's mistake that he sent my heart in your direction."

For a moment, all that could be heard was a rumble of the drainage pipes working below them, and occasionally the faint noise one of the few early students milling about. Then Harry spoke up, "I never knew you could be such a bumbling idiot, Draco, honestly."

Draco looked in those perfect green eyes and hissed, "What?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. He circled his arms around Draco, despite Draco's wriggling to get off, and pulled him close, and neither of them was aware of how pressed together their naked bodies were. He tucked Draco's head into his collarbone and buried his face into the wet tufts of Draco's hair. Draco felt his tense muscles involuntarily begin to ease, and his breath stilled against's Harry's skin.

"I like you Draco," Harry finally murmured in the silence of the the room. "I will admit, I did used to hate you, but then I saw you one day with a kitten in the corner of Diagon Alley." Draco gasped, he thought no one saw him that day. It really was a one time thing, he wasn't that secret hero-behind-the-villain thing, but the cat in the corner kept tugging the corner of Draco's cloak and wouldn't leave him alone. So Draco bought cat food from the Emporium and quietly fed it to the cat in the corner, praying that his Father wouldn't find him. In the end though, the cat had eaten the food, but she still wouldn't leave him, so he wrapped her up in his coat, and carried her around inconspicuously that day until they went home. She was a good cat, make a sound, and pretty too, with her sleek white fur and navy and bright blue eyes. He named her Stone.

"It was a cat," Draco grumbled, "Much too big to be a kitten."

Harry smiled and leaned down next to Draco's ear and whispered, "You are a great person, Draco. You just need to show it more. Nothing is going to happen to the people you love, and nothing is going to happen to me."

Draco titled his head up, he had unknowingly wrapped his arms around Harry's mid waist so he reached to let go. Harry shook his head and pulled him closer, not allowing to him to do so. "No Draco," Harry pleaded, his voice breaking what was left of Draco's heart, "Stay. I love you."

Senses flooded back into Draco and he was in a whirlwind. He looked up and found those startling bright green eyes snaring him into their trap, and the lips below it were a pale pink and just barely open. So for once Draco did what his heart told him, and not his brain. He kissed the golden boy in front of him. Draco fervently whispered _I love you_ into Harry's mouth and Harry kissed him intensely Their mouths collided in a panic and rush as they fought over each other for dominance, and their kiss was made of lust, passion, and everything forbidden.. In the end, Draco relented and their kiss turned into something slow and passionate, Harry's tongue exploring the expanse of Draco's mouth. Draco kissed Harry back with the same vigor until his lungs burned and lips numbed, then he reluctantly pulled apart.

Gasping the two boys looked at each other with wide eyes, and a moment later they both smiled and started laughing.

"I think we should get out," Draco smiled through his laughter.

"Why?" Harry replied densely.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, I kinda want to jump you right now but we are both naked and I am kind of sitting on your lap."

Harry raised an eyebrow and suddenly they were both aware of how Draco's hip was pressed against Harry's groin and his shoulder's against his stomach against his abdomen. Draco turned away red.

Harry grinned deviously, "I think we should should stay here a little longer, we still have plenty of time."

Draco bit his lip nervously, considering their position, he really didn't trust himself, "But..."

Harry leaned forward, and chastely kissed him, "Please," he pleaded, "I won't do anything other than hold and kiss you. I promise."

He trusted him, Draco thought, and ended up nodding despite himself earning a smile from Harry, but then Draco raised a hand. "A few things first," Draco said shyly.

"Yeah," Harry said, now loosely wrapping his hands around Draco's skinny waist.

"Are we officially dating?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry snorted, "I do hope so." Draco beamed.

"And are we gonna go public."

Harry smile and reached with one hand to cup his face, "I don't want to hide anything. I don't care what people will say." Draco blushed.

"And another thing," he sat up and cleared his throat, "I can't call you H-h-harry to your face casually for a while, so I am sorry, especially since you call me Draco already.

Harry grinned as this and replied smoothly, "Don't worry, take your time. I'll get you to scream my name in the end anyway, though." Draco was very flustered and ticked off at this statement.

And so the two wrestled (not really because they had to often back up to control themselves) and snuggled under the warmth of the water until the sun finally fully rose. Then, the slowly got out, and walk out together, leaving the portrait of the giggling mermaid behind.

Draco realized a game against love is always rigged, always set to lose against love.

* * *

 **I tried to make this a good fic. I wanted to kinda make this ironic too, because nearly all bath fics are M rated so I decided to make one T, love and respect over lust. In this fic, I completely changed the characterization of Draco, mainly because this is how I think he could turned out if he matured in a better environment. And Harry is himself in his own oblivious way. I hoped you guys liked it and if you did please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading- crazyforbooks101**


End file.
